civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Catherine de Medici (Civ6)
Diplomatic Visibility with every civilization she's met. Receives a free Spy (and extra Spy capacity) with Castles. All Spies start with a free promotion. |agenda-name = Black Queen |agenda-description = Gains as many Spies and as much Diplomatic Visibility as possible, and likes those who do the same. Dislikes civilizations that ignore these espionage activities. |religion = Catholicism |quote = It is well cut; now you must sow. }} Catherine de Medici (13 April 1519 – 5 January 1589) was an Italian noblewoman who was Queen of France from 1547 until 1559. She leads the French in Civilization VI. Although nominally a cultural player, France is a dangerous opponent. Catherine will be aware of what you are up to, and will be able to use Spies and her potent Industrial era army to protect her interests. Intro It falls to you, Catherine de Medici, to use your gifts of knowledge and of the arts to unite your people. Steer carefully through these troubled times, Queen Mother of France. You will build great wonders, drawing visitors from all corners of the earth. With your keen awareness of all things, both those seen and those hidden in the shadows, your empire will certainly stand the test of time. In-Game Catherine de Medici's unique agenda is called Black Queen. She wishes to gain as many Spies and as much diplomatic access as she can, and dislikes leaders who ignore their espionage. Her leader ability, Catherine's Flying Squadron, allows her to have 1 level of Diplomatic Visibility greater than normal with every civilization she has met. She also gains an extra Spy capacity and an extra Spy after researching Castles, and all her Spies start with a free promotion. Detailed Approach Like Cleopatra and Qin Shi Huang, France wants to be a major player in the wonder game. Success there should make them major contenders for a Culture Victory. With Catherine at the helm, they should have information on all their rivals, allowing them to focus on just those wonders they can be sure to build first. Second in priority to wonders are well-placed Châteaux, also helpful for Culture Victories. All this should help them move through the Civics Tree quickly, getting to Corps and Armies before many of their rivals. If they have them at the same time as the Garde Impériale, watch out! Lines Catherine de Medici is voiced by Lara Parmiani. She speaks French with an Italian accent, sometimes switching to Italian with her native Florentine dialectal cadence when she speaks negatively towards the player. Voiced Agenda-based Approval: I see you are also practiced in the subtler arts of statecraft. I've always rather enjoyed a bit of espionage, myself. (Impressionnant, il semble que vos espions soient partout! Mes dames de compagnie seraient ravies de les entretenir pendant la fête. - lit. "Impressive, it seems your spies are everywhere! My companion ladies would be delighted to speak with them during the festival.") Agenda-based Disapproval: You should start paying attention to what's happening around you. Believe me, there are way too many games being played. (Dovreste prestare attenzione a ciò che v'accade d'intorno. Credetemi, vi sono fin troppi giochini che stanno avendo luogo.) Attacked: You dare attack my sovereign realm? I don't believe even Nostradamus could have predicted this! (Vous osez attaquer mon royaume? Je ne crois point que Nostradamus lui même aurait su le prédire!) Declares War: Ahahah, don't be surprised. In truth, you'd be a fool if you didn't know what was going to happen. (Ahahah, non siate sorpreso. Se non v'accorgeste di quanto stava per accadere, siete invero un folle.) Defeated: I have lived long enough to know when I am defeated. Carry on. (J'ai vécu assez longtemps pour savoir reconnaître ma défaite. Poursuivez votre chemin.) Greeting: I am Catherine, the Queen Mother of France, and I welcome you to the realm. I do so look forward to learning all there is to know about you. (Je suis Catherine, Reine Mère de France. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue en mon royaume. J'ai grand désir et envie de découvrir tous vos secrets.) Unvoiced Delegation: I have sent you a trade delegation with all of the customary gifts: herbs, olives, various cheeses, and baguettes to eat them with, of course. Denounced by Player: The glory and might of France will not be tarnished by such obvious lies. Denounces Player: I don't like the look of what you've been up to. What would your friends think of this information? Invitation to City: You have not lived until you have had our delicacies of food and drink. And I can show you how to use a fork, if you wish. Invitation to Capital: I am enamored with architecture. Tell me, does your capital have any triumphant arches, or large metal towers? Civilopedia entry Trivia * Catherine de Medici's appearance in the final version of the game is different from her appearance in the early builds and promotional materials, which depicted her with larger earrings and with a glass of wine, instead of the glass of champagne she currently holds. * Catherine de Medici's diplomacy screen shows a château alongside a river with a black swan swimming in it. * Catherine de Medici's leader ability references the name given to her ladies-in-waiting, which she used to seduce courtiers for political ends during her lavish court festivals, while her leader agenda references her alleged association with witchcraft and the occult. Gallery File:CivilizationVI France Catherine hero.jpg|Promotional image of Catherine de Medici File:Catherine de Medici loadscreen (Civ6).jpg|Catherine de Medici on the loading screen File:Catherine_declaring_a_war_(Civ6).jpg|Catherine declaring war File:1911 Britannica - Lace 4.jpg|A painting of Catherine de Medici c. 1540 (which appears to have inspired her in-game model) File:Catherine-de-medici-2-sized.jpg|A painting of Catherine de Medici by François Clouet (which appears to have inspired her in-game model) Videos Related achievements Category:French